Roses and Dreams
by hitsuji007
Summary: A story about how Kanata proposed to Miyu.


**Roses and Dreams **

**by Hitsuji-Angelboylover **

Disclaimer: I do not own: Daa! Daa! Daa/ UFO Baby or any of its Characters, the song "Hitotsu Dake" by Sakura Kinomoto, and the song "Aishiteru" by Mika Nkashima

Miyu laid sprawled on her bed reading a magazine and listening to some soft music.

Then, she flipped the pages to a certain part and read:"My Horoscope for today is: You will remember tonight's event for the rest of your life. Wonder if it's about our date tonight..." she said.

"What else does it say…Lucky Color: Black... Lucky Number: Eight. That's a bit too elegant for my taste." she put the magazine down and remembered something her boyfriend said.

"I gotta stop reading this stuff, Kanata already warned me about being to superstitious…" she laughed to herself.

(Miyu Kouzuki is 24 years old. Lives in the house she used to live in. Her parents gave the house to her as a gift on her 20th birthday. She has a boyfriend, namely, Kanata Saiyounji)

(Kanata Saiyounji is also 24 years old. Sill lives in the old temple with his father who has finished his pilgrimage)

_Hora Catch you! Catch you! Catch me! Catch me! MATTE!_

Her cellphone rang. She rushed to her phone and checked that it was Kanata calling.

"Konnichiwa, Anata" her voice smiled for him.  
"Konnichiwa, Gaki…" he teased her still  
"Oi! I haven't teased you yet!"  
"So you have to tease me first before I can tease you?" he laughed.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny… what's the matter?"  
"Nothing, just want to hear your voice…"  
"Yeah right, back then you keep saying that glass windows break when I sing"  
"You aren't singing now so I'm safe "  
"KANATA!"  
"Alright! I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget, did you?"  
"Depends... What are we talking about?" she stifled a giggle  
"Miyu…"  
"Of Course I didn't forget! Silly! I couldn't forget about our 10th Anniversary Date!" (They've been going out since they were 14)  
"I see, and did you receive anything in the mail today?"  
"No. Why? Did I miss anything?"  
"It's nothing… and I also wanted to remind you to wear something, hmmm, special"  
"Why?"  
"It's a surprise! So you just have to be patient. So, see you tonight. Love you, bye"  
"Love you too, Kanata. Bye"

_Click_

She stared at her phone for a while. She sighed then smiled. "Oh, Kanata…"

She was very much… impressed? No. Amazed? Still not. Happy? Yes.

"I'm the happiest woman on earth!" she laughed. "Wait! I gotta prepare!" then she rushed to her large, walk-in closet.

"I have to find something special!" she started to rummage trough all the possible formal wear she had.

"Red? Blue? Green?... No. How about floral print or plain? No. Ruffled, pleated or flowing? No…"

NO!

"Nothing's good enough!" She sat on the edge of her bed.

"I want it to be something special… something that I can remember this evening by…"

Just then…

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong_

…the door rang.

She stood up and called out "I'm coming!"

She opened the peephole to see who it was. "The mailman…"

"Hello"  
"Good afternoon Miss. Are you Miss Miyu Kouzuki?" he said politely.  
"Yes, how may I help you?" she then noticed a white box laced with a fuchsia ribbon.  
"Oh yes, this package is for you" he handed her the box.  
"Please sign here..." and she did.  
"Thank you miss, good day!" he smiled warmly and turned to leave  
"Oh, but wait-"too late, he already left.

Miyu re-entered her home. She settled for the living room and placed the mysterious box on the coffee table in front. Her eyes scanned the box, checking for any card to see who gave it to her.

"It must be the mail Kanata was talking about…" she said while opening the box.

"Oh my…" she gasped.

It was a gown. She raised it to see it fully. It was made out of pure, black satin-silk.

It was an off-shoulder with a slightly plunging neckline. Form fitting and floor length, and a slit at the side starting from mid-thigh downward accentuated it elegance. Further inside the box was matching black elbow satin gloves.

"This is so beautiful!" She flung the dress on her and a card fell from it. Miyu picked it up and read:

_To Miyu,_

_Wear this for tonight._

_We hope it fits you and that you'll like it._

_Don't worry about anything alright?_

_And also someone will pick you up at eight sharp so be ready!_

_Your friends,_

_Christine, Aya and Nanami_

_P.S._

_This is not Kanata's surprise!_

"How did they know? Something's definitely up." But she didn't bother anymore or else it would ruin the surprise. She looked up and checked the wall clock. _5:00_ pm.

"I gotta hurry! Don't want to be late!" she rushed to the bathroom and prepared herself.

Miyu stared at herself on her vanity mirror. She had put her hair in a loose bun with some strands falling in front in a loose twist.  
"I think this will do" she said while applying some red lip stain. She already put some black eyeliner and light pink blush.

She finally stood up and walked towards her shoe rack and picked up a pair of black (literally) lace up heels. Miyu then faced the full length mirror and stared at herself once more.

She looked like a roman goddess… in black.

For eighth time she checked the wall clock. 7:35 pm "Still have time to accessorize!"

She then reseated herself in front of her vanity mirror and opened her jewelry box. She then pulled out a pendant.

A silver pendent.

Before putting it on, she opened it. It revealed the picture of her and Kanata 14 years ago. They were still in their junior high school uniform. She remembered the time when he gave it to her. It was also then when he declared hi love for her. She loved the pendant more than anything in her jewelry box, because it was the one Kanata gave to her and only to her.

She flipped the pendent and at the back graved these words:

_You are my Dream_

She always wondered why he chose those words. But no matter, she loved it still.

7:55 pm

The doorbell rang.

"It must be the ride that's supposed to pick me up…" she opened the door.

"Nozomu? Santa?" The two were outside wearing formal attires.  
"Good Evening Little Miyu, we are here to escort you." He smiled brotherly.  
"So, let's go Miyu!" said Santa.

Both men took her hand and led her to the awaiting limousine. They seated her on one side and the two sat together on the other.  
Nozomu whispered to the driver their destination.

"Where are we going?" she asked  
"If we tell you, Kanata's gonna kill us and that will ruin the surprise!" explained Santa.  
"Don't worry, Miyu. We'll keep you safe or else Christine will kill us!" explained Nozomu.

Miyu couldn't help but laugh.

And so she waited for their ride to end.

The limo stopped.

Miyu looked at her two escorts for confirmation.

"We're here." Santa simply stated while stepping out. He then brought out a hand to assist her. So did Nozomu. "Relax, this is where Kanata is."

She took their hands with both of hers. She stepped out and raised her gaze.

"Oh wow!" They were outside a something like a gate of Sakura Trees. Actually they were in rows with a red asphalt pathway in the middle. It was lighted by tall street lamps.

The scenery was beautiful, with the rain of cherry blossoms under the full moonlight.

Miyu didn't notice that she had been standing there for ten whole minutes staring at the view.

"Uh… Miyu, I know you love the view and all but someone's waiting for you…" said Nozomu.  
"Oh, yes… sorry, let's go!" she said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry but we can only escort you until here, but don't worry, just walk straight ahead and you won't get lost." Nozomu finished.

But before she could even say a word, they already left.

"Guess I'm on my own…" She started to walk towards the end of infinity.

After a minute of walking, she saw figure from afar.

She looked closely and saw it was a woman with pink hair.

"Christine!" she smiled and walked faster towards her.

"Hello Miyu" Christine smiled back. She was wearing a baby blue V-neck dress.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting, the baby's due next month" Apparently, Christine is pregnant.  
"Don't worry about it. Nozomu said that I need some fresh air anyway." Nozomu is her husband.  
"I see. But still, take care of yourself" Christine smiled and handed her a red rose.  
"What is this for?" she stared at the beautiful rose.

"_Massugu na hitomi  
Itsumo damatteru  
Yume o miru tabi Ni  
Soppo muite waratteru"_

_Looking into your eyes  
You always kept silent  
Each time I saw you in my dream  
You turned away before I could see your smile_

She sang these words and pointed for her to go forward. Miyu smiled and complied.

As she walked on, another figure emerged.  
"Aya?" she was right. It is her. Aya is wearing a gold spaghetti halter that ended to her ankles.  
"Hello Miyu, I see you're wearing the gown we chose. Does it fit you?" Miyu nodded with a smile.  
"Here…" once again, a red rose was given to her.

"_Taisetsu na jikan o  
Zutto mamotte kureta ne  
Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake  
Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara"_

_I realized who was important to me  
You always protected me, didn't you?  
Through it all, gradually, you're my only one  
Just call me, and I'll be there for you_

Miyu never knew that Aya had a soprano voice.  
After she finished singing, Aya also motioned for her to move forward.

The next she saw was Nozomu. She giggled at how he can do two things at once.  
"Hello again Little Miyu, hope you didn't miss me too much" he said jokingly.  
He, too, handed her and red rose and sang.

_"Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
Ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete"_

_You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive my overflowing feelings_

Nozomu singing shocked her a bit. But just like the others, he told her to go on.

Up next was Nanami. "How are you?" greeted Nanami. Her dress was strapless lavender.  
"Did you like the gown we bought?" Miyu smiled and nodded. "I love it, it's so beautiful" Nanami sighed in relief.  
"Thank goodness, we spent an entire day in the mall searching all possible boutiques" she laughed. "Here you go…" A red rose.

_"Fukyou na shigusa  
Itsumo soba ni iru  
Omoi de no naka de  
Houmotsu ni kawatteku"_

_Even though you were often scowling  
You were always by my side  
Among my precious feelings  
You became the treasure_

Her voice was of alto- rich and full. She smiled and walked onwards without Nanami her telling anymore.

The next person was unexpected that she was really surprised.

"Akira?"  
"Hello Miyu, it's so nice to see you again" she wore a green knee length skirt with a white bolero.  
"It's nice to see you too. How are you? When did you arrived from America?" Miyu asked with glee.  
"I'm fine thank you. But let's talk later for this night is all abut you…" she said while handing the red rose.

_"Daisuki na jikan o  
Motto suki ni shite hoshi  
Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake  
Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara"_

_I realized who my beloved was  
More and more I felt in love  
Gradually, finally, you're my only one  
Just call me, because I will always believe in you_

Forward she went after the song finished.

"Santa?" he too was doing double jobs.  
"Hey Miyu! Having fun so far?" she nodded. "Don't have too much fun yet, the real surprise will come later" he smiled then gave her the red rose.

_"Mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo  
Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru"  
_

_The water, the wind, the sun, the earth  
The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you_

That was really a shock. Santa never told her he could sing. Santa, noticing her sudden shock, snapped her off her trance and ushered her to move forward.

This one fell short. "Momoka?" The young red-head smiled at her. (Momoka's already 15) She wore a red dress in a Sabrina cut that ends on her knees. "Good evening to you too Madame…" she curtsied. She immediately handed her the rose so that she could "show off her singing."

_"Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga  
Hora koko ni hikatteru kara  
Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake." _

_  
To you I give the future  
Look, here, it's sparkling  
Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one_

"That was lovely, Momoka" Miyu said truthfully. The youth turned red. "Of course…" was all she can say.

"Hurry up, Miyu." said Christine. She turned that they are all here. Chris, Aya, Nozomu, Akira, Sanata, and Momoka were all in front of her...  
"He's waiting…" said Nanami.  
"He wouldn't want his special girl to be late…" said Santa.  
"Be careful on the way…" said Aya.  
"We'll be cheering on from behind you both…" said Akira  
"Madame, I see to it that you will be most happy…" said Momoka  
"Don't forget to smile…" Christine smiled at her.  
"From all of us… Happy Anniversary…" Nozomu wrapped his arm around Chris shoulder.  
"You guys… Thank very much…" Miyu wanted to cry but she didn't want them to worry so she smiled all the tears of happiness away. Then she walked for ward to Kanata.

Miyu ended in a circular stage with pillars topped with red roses, and baby's breaths surrounding it. At one side was a small orchestra playing "Aishiteru" by Mika Nakashima. As she raised her gazed to the center of the so-called stage, she saw Kanata in black formal attire enhanced by his gentle smile.

He slowly walked towards her, staring at how beautiful she is tonight.

"Good Evening" he genuflected in front of her and offered his hand. She, of course, accepted.  
"How did you get all this?" she asked while he led her to the middle.  
"Chris told me that she can help me prepare for tonight" he explained.  
"What? But why? Everything's so grand and beautiful and I love it…"  
"You'll find out sooner or later…" they stopped in the center.

He placed a hand on her waist and the other held her hand up. She, understanding the stance he was doing, placed her other free hand to his shoulder.

The music started playing. They responded in a dance.

_"Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou"_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, just you  
I love you, I loved you, when I'm by your side, I'll shine with you_

_"Kumorizora no yoru tsukiakari mo nani mo nakute  
Anata no egao ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite"_

_The night is cloudy, and there's no moonlight at all  
And for a moment, your smile disappears, But relax_

Miyu noticed that the others had joined in dancing out of no where. Nozomu is with Chris, Santa with Aya, Nanami with a guy she didn't know, Akira with an American man and Momoka stood at the side.

_"Yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto wa anata ga suki de  
Watashi wo suki ga douka wa ii no ima dake wa"_

_You worry about many thing, but that's what I love about you  
Whether or not you love me too is okay, because right now_

_"Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou"_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, just you  
I love you, I loved you, when I'm by your side, I'll shine with you_

_"Arifureta kotoba anata ni wa wakaranai kedo  
Daisuki sa kimi ga nante ureshisugiru tereru ne"_

_Even if you don't understand the overflowing words  
I just love you, because of how happy you make me_

Kanata brought her closer to him and whispered to her ear "This song is for you" She looked to him and smiled tenderly. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered back "Thank you…"

_"Futari no koto kangaeru daiji na anata kono saki zutto  
Watashi wo suki de iretara ii ne kono mama de" _

_You think about us, and the important things that are ahead  
Don't you agree that it's okay to just love me like this?_

_"Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, just you  
I love you, have loved you, when I'm by your side, I'll shine with you_

When the song ended, everybody clapped their hands.

Miyu and Kanata still stood at the middle. Then he knelt before her. She stared at him with anticipation.

Kanata then presented her with the eighth rose.

_A White Rose._

She gracefully took it and smiled. But something was shining in the middle of it. She brought out the item inside. Kanata waited for her reaction as he stood up.

_A ring…_

It was a silver ring with a diamond stud.

She gasped as she saw it.

"It goes with the pendant I gave you. But look at the engraving inside…" he said to her. And she did.

_You are my Dream_

"Oh…" she was awed. "It's so beautiful…" Kanata carefully placed the ring on her left hand, ring finger. "Oh God…" she gasped.

Kanata first kissed her full on the lips passionately. When they parted, he took hold of her hand.

"Will you marry me?" he said

"Oh Kanata… Of course!" she hugged him and they once again kissed but shortly.

The others clapped and cheered.

"Are they all in on this?" she asked  
"Yup…" he grinned.  
"And did you know Santa can sing?" she added the question.  
"Actually, we had to practice for weeks before he got it right…" she laughed as he said this.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you. What do you mean by "You are my Dream"?" she looked curious.  
"_Anata wa Watashi no Yume_" he stated simply. "Your name somehow means dream so…"  
"Oh! I get it!" she exclaimed.  
"Slow…"  
"Hey!"

The rest of them laughed as the two fight even though he just proposed to her.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, talking, and having fun.

As the rest of them enjoyed the night, Kanata told Miyu that he wanted to show something to her.

She nodded and followed him with their hands inter linked.

They were just walking through the same pathway Miyu went through. But what she didn't notice was a pathway at the side leading to another direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"Just follow me, don't worry…" He said.

They finally stopped. They were at a lake side with a few dim lights at the side… "Oh wow…" was all she can say.

"Over here," said Kanata. He stood in front of a large swing fit for two with the rope entwined by vines and flowers.  
"How sweet…" She giggled like a child and sat at one side and waited for Kanata to sit beside her.  
"You can be such a child at times…" he sighed while sitting beside her.  
"So can you…" she giggled once more.  
They talked for a while and stared at the lake with the reflection of the moon on it.

Miyu laid her head on his shoulder; Kanata wrapped an arm around her and their fingers laced each other.

"Hey, Kanata?" she raised her head to look at his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Yeah, Miyu?" he looked down into her emerald eyes

"You're the best…." she planted a small kiss on his lips.  
"I love you too" he kissed her passionately once more.

_The End_

()_  
_

_Anata_ - Darling

_Gaki_ - Brat

_Anata wa Watashi no Yume - _You are my Dream

Hate it? Love it?

Don't care!

I only wrote this because it's been biting my ass for the umpteenth time this month and it's begging for me to type the stupid story. So… don't expect the bestseller's type of story…

Gomen Kudasai for all the oh-so many typos of mine… I'm not perfect and so is my PC!

And also… **THIS IS MY FIC AND ANTHING CAN HAPPEN BY MY CONTROL! MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

You don't need to write a review, just reading this crap is just fine for me. (But I'm not stopping you)

Thanks for reading and hope you like it.

Gomen for the foul language

Sayonara Bye-Bye!


End file.
